smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary/Plot
This is the plot of The Subspace Emissary. Plot Chapter 1: Hyrule Our story begins at The King's Disco Palace in the land of Hyrule. I.M. Meen visits The King's castle, declaring himself the King of YouTube Poop, demanding The King to bow down to him. However, The King refuses and gets into a fight with I.M. Meen. The loser is turned into a trophy. Suddenly, the Battleship Halberd appears and drops some Shadow Bugs in front of the castle, creating Subspace Soldiers. The victor revives the trophied loser, and both team up to fight the invaders. The two win, laughing at the retreating Shadow Bugs. But then, the Shadow Bugs creep toward a large statue of The King and possess it. After destroying the King's statue and waiting for an extremely slow castle gate to open, The King and Meen chase the Halberd with the King's carriage. Later, the heroes arrive at a cave, which, according to the King, is the only way to follow the ship. Meen refuses to go in because he is frightened of the darkness of the cave, but the King grabs him by the arm and drags him in. They find an exit blocked with rocks, which are blasted away by the King's Dinner Blaster. However, Glutko drops down and fights the duo, but is defeated. The King and Meen then continue their chase of the Halberd. Back at the King's castle, two R.O.B.s detonate a Subspace Bomb and engulf most of Hyrule. The King is shocked, but I.M. Meen begins laughing goofily before geting punched by The King. Chapter 2: Real City Meanwhile, on the outskirts of a city, a figure is seen running at a fast pace. When it approaches the city and runs on its streets, it is revealed to be none other than the Nostalgia Critic, off to beat the Nerd. Once arriving at the Nerd's home, the Nerd and the Critic commence fighting after a punch and a tackle. After the Nerd kicks the Critic's ass, and while they argue about boxes, the Irate Gamer appears, utilizing the opportunity to trophify the Nerd. When the Critic tries to shoot him, IG summons the Game Genie to deal with NC while he escapes with the Nerd on his bike. He defeats the Genie, and notices the bicycle tracks left behind by IG outside. Naturally, he decides to follow them, dealing with members of the Subspace Army on the way. While continuing his trek, Tommy Wiseau notices him walking about, and remembers the harsh words he said about his movie, The Room. He jumps off The Roof, challenging and fighting the Critic. He loses, though, as the Nostalgia Critic laughs at his trophy. Meanwhile, Ganondorf gives Irate Gamer the signal to set off the Subspace Bomb, which is what two ROBs at the Nerd's room do. The bomb is set off, engulfing the city. The Critic, noticing this, decides to save Tommy Wiseau, as the two set off running and eventually outspending it with the power of Mako. Meanwhile, at Madotsuki's Balcony, Madotsuki wakes up from another nightmarish dream. She goes to her desk to reflect upon it all, including the Toriningen party, Kyukyu Kun, the Face, and Big Red, while dipping her head down in depression. When walking outside, she notices the incoming Subspace Bomb, and panics. The Critic, flying with Wiseau, decides to save Madotsuki by grabbing her before the bomb hits. The three are later seen in a field, sadly reflecting on all their prior events; The Critic on all the good times he had rivaling the Nerd, Wiseau on the memories of Doggy petting and foorball destroyed by the Subspace bomb, and Madotsuki recalling her nightmare and near death experience. The Nostlgia Critic declares this to be the saddest nostalgic moment. Chapter 3: Sparta The Halberd is seen flying overhead, dropping shadow bugs that transform into Primids. However, Leonidas arrives, and manages to fight off the invaders, until only one Primid is left. The Primid runs away, as Leonidas chases after it. However, one of the Spartan citizens notices two ROBs setting up a subspace bomb. Meanwhile, Leonidas has caught up with and killed the last Primid, only to look back just in time to see Sparta brought into Subspace. He looks back at the Primid, which has turned back into shadow bugs, and watches as they are sucked up by Dr. Robotnik's eggmobile. Robotnik leaves laughing, whilst Leonidas, shouting in pure rage, gives chase. However, Xerxes is observing him from afar, and sends his Persian Army to try and stop him. Leonidas is able to defeat the Persians, and resumes his chase. Xerxes watches calmly before walking away. Meanwhile. Mama Luigi has just put Yoshi to sleep in a forest. He is then hit by a cannonball, launching him far away. The two primids who shot the cannonball then go into hiding as Link walks through said forest. When Mama Luigi wakes up, he is face to face with the standard Luigi, and the two look at eachother before running off in opposite directions. Dr. Robotnik notices Mama Luigi as he runs along, and Mama Luigi is turned into a trophy, and sucked up into the Eggmobile. However, Leonidas has caught up with Robotnik, so he summons Scratch & Grounder to hold Leonidas off while he escapes. Leonidas is able to destroy Grounder, causing Scratch to flee in terror, allowing Leonidas to continue chasing Robotnik. Chapter 4: ??? (Madotsuki's world) Madotsuki opens her eyes to see Nostalgia Critic and Tommy Wiseau still asleep. She knew better, however. She knew she was having one of her twisted dreams again. So, having no other options, she decided to get up and explore. After making her way through a forest maze, she comes across a strange space ship of sorts, and inside, she discovers a large platform, and a figure that was both familiar, and unfamiliar at the same time. Masada Wiseau revealed himself to Madotsuki before he attacked. The ship had taken off into the air during the fight, and when Masada was defeated, the ship crash landed onto the floor. Madotsuki continued to explore, until she came across Big Red. Big Red attacked her, but Madotsuki was able to defeat it. However, as Big Red was dying, he tried to lunge at Madotsuki one last time, but he was shot in the neck before he could reach her. The Nostalgia Critic, shouting "HEIL HITLER!" fired 5 more shots into the beast before it exploded. Madotsuki and NC ran and hid behind a Coke machine to avoid the flames, as the camera pans back out to the real world, revealing Madotsuki, Nostalgia Critic, and Tommy Wiseau, still asleep. Chapter 5: Lost Woods Following the Halberd from Hyrule, King Harkinian and I.M. Meen enter the Lost Woods. They travel through the forest's mazes, defending themselves from the woods' inhabitors. Eventually, the duo position themselves on top of a tree branch. The King sees either Link and Yoshi with a trophied false Peach, or Mario and Pit with a trophied false Zelda. He jumps out of the tree to greet Link or the false Zelda (possibly mistaking her as the real Zelda), but he gets trophied by Dr. Robotnik, who vacuums him up and speeds away. Unfortunately for Robotnik, Meen stops the doctor from going any further and declares a fight, which Meen wins. Meen then blows up Robotnik's Eggmobile, sending Robotnik and the King trophy flying in a distance. Meen then searches for the trophied Harkinian. Chapter 6: Persian Forest The Persian Army was marching through a forest, burning it down in the process. Leonidas jumped out, and slew many members, still chasing Robotnik. However, he was stopped by the Persian Messenger, who wanted revenge after Leonidas kicked him into the pit. King and Messenger clashed, but Leonidas emerged victorious, as the Persian Messenger was knocked into another pit. Just then, the trophy of King Harkinian landed next to Leonidas, and Leonidas revived him. The King was glad to meet a fellow leader, but Harkinian noticed that Leonidas looks troubled. Harkinian asked what was wrong, and Leonidas explained what happened to Sparta. The King is shocked to hear about the man who did it, Dr. Robotnik, knowing that he was the one who turned Harkinian into a trophy in the Lost Woods. Knowing that they had common enemies, they teamed up and planned to escape from the burning forest. However, they are ambushed by Xerxes with his Perisan Army, and Dr. Robotnik with his Badniks. Leonidas and Harkinian are able to fight them off, but Xerxes tries to turn Leonidas into a trophy. He notices this, and tosses a spear at the dark gun, which flies off into the sky, as Xerxes retreats. The gun lands in a clearing, and is picked up by an unseen figure... Chapter 7: Bicycle Tracks Tommy Wiseau wakes up first, and he then wakes up Madotsuki and Nostalgia Critic, with the latter noticing a familiar set of Bicycle Tracks next to their resting place. Knowing what happened to the Nerd, Nostalgia Critic follows them in a hurry, with Madotsuki and Tommy close behind him. The Irate Gamer, carrying the AVGN trophy with him, calls for Ganondorf to help him. Ganondorf sends a message to Xerxes and Dr. Robotnik to aid him. NC, Mado, and Tommy fight their way through Primids, Persians, and Badniks, before entering a clearing, where the tracks have disappeared. Nostalgia Critic and Madotsuki split up to find the Irate Gamer, whilst Tommy chases a butterfly. Unbeknownst to Tommy, NC is shot by a dark gun, and turned into False NC. False NC shoots the butterfly Tommy was chasing, which causes the two to fight. Tommy Wiseau has injured False NC, but Madotsuki comes back and, mistaking False NC for the real NC, saves him. Tommy Wiseau has no choice but to fight both False NC and Madotsuki, and wins. Tommy revives Madotsuki, and they both watch as the False NC trophy disintegrates into shadow bugs. Tommy tries to comfort her, but they then see a hand pulling the real NC trophy into some shrubbery, and they give chase. Madotsuki runs towards the Nostalgia Critic's trophy, while Tommy notices a dark gun being charged and aimed at her. He tosses his bottle at the gun destroying it. NC is revived, and False Irate Gamer comes out of the bushes and grows to an immense size, before attacking the trio. False Irate Gamer is defeated, and the trio continue to chase after the real Irate Gamer, before they all come to a stop. IG is backed up against a corner, but he then laughs as a large figure comes into view behind him. Chapter 8: Final Forest Dr. Robotnik is furious at I.M. Meen, who is currently wandering the forest, looking for the King. He is attacked by a swarm of badniks, but he is able to fend them off. He then sees a Subspace Bomb armed by two ROBs, and Scratch protecting them. I.M. Meen fights and defeats Scratch, and traps the Subspace Bomb in his Magic Labyrinth. I.M. Meen continues his search, and he discovers one of King Dedede's time badges on the ground. This leaves him vulnerable, and he is shot by a dark gun, turning him into a trophy. The camera then shows that it was Gaston who shot I.M. Meen. Leonidas and the King, hearing the shot from a distance, follow the source. Leonidas jumps out towards Gaston. Gaston tries to shoot Leonidas, but his gun is destroyed by dinner thrown by the King. Leonidas strikes at Gaston, only for his blow to be blocked by Frollo. The King and Leonidas fight and defeat Gaston and Frollo, reviving I.M. Meen. Meen and the King are glad to be reunited, and they return their chase after Robotnik, but not before Meen picks up the badge he saw earlier. The camera then pans to Gaston and Frollo's trophies, showing that they have badges too. Chapter 9: Guertana Gallery Meanwhile, on an entirely different part of the map, we meet Ib, who is close to escaping the nightmarish painting world within Guertana's Gallery. After returning tomreality, she returns to a rather...odd scene. The gallery had been vandalized and taken over by M. Bison and Shadaloo. Pictures of Bison, the Shadaloo insignia, and the word YES we're sprawled all along the walls as all the art patrons were taken hostage. Ib fights off some of the Shadaloo guards, while finally confronting Bison. Bison, when meeting Ib, is ready to turn her into a trophy via Dark Cannon. Luckily, Guile crashes in via his plane to intervene with Shadaloo and arrest Bison. Bison then attempts to trophify Guile, but Ib steps in and saves him with her paintings. Bison then calls in Sagat, who distracts Guile and Ib while he and Balrog escape. Sagat proceeds to fight the two with his trusty Corn Flakes, but is defeated. Sagat retreats, and Guile advises Ib to go home to her folks. However, Ib remembers that Bison took hostages, quite possibly including her parents. So, she runs off with Guile to find Shadaloo and save her parents. Once the museum is empty, Hitler and Günsche arrive to deal with some business. Apparently, the Subspace Army was able to track down large amounts of energy coming from the museum. Bison and Shadaloo were sent to clear out the museum (yet he took it a bit too far), while Hitler was to investigate the energy source. came from the ??? World painting (the painting leading to the painting world), which was slightly vandalized by Bison. Günsche questions if he could detonate the Subspace Bomb, but Hitler refuses. When reaching the painting, Hitler places his hand on it and comments on how he can feel it's strange energy. Hitler then demands the energy to be released, as Mary makes her entrance. Hitler, pleased by her Aryan appearance and the energy she might contain, makes her a member of the Subspace Army, even giving her a Dark Cannon. While Hitler explained their plans, the childish Mary begins playing with the cannon, accidentally turning Hilter into a Trophy. Günsche revives Hilter, as he starts ranting while grounding Mary from the gun. Mary promises to behave, but Günsche then begins to drag her out, much to her discontent, alongside a slightly agitated Hitler. Chapter 10: Camp of Stars In a seemingly empty field, Haruhi is seen running, with Jaime Maussan slowly walking behind her. Haruhi complains about Jaime's slow speed, stating that they are bound to find evidence of extraterrestrials. Meanwhile, we see Pyron, watching a video of Panty & Stocking fighting off Shadaloo guards. He orders his computer to send him to their location, wanting to collect the two angels' beauty. However, he is brought to the wrong place, and while he rants about that happening, he is attacked and defeated by Haruhi and Jaime, turned into a trophy. The two are about to collect Pyron's trophy, it is grabbed first by Carlos Trejo. Carlos insults the two, before sending his Cazafantasmas bikers to fend them off while he escapes.Haruhi and Jaime defeat the bikers, and follow the bike tracks left by Carlos. In Carlos' tent, we see him speaking with Dr. Wily. He explains how he plans to send out more bikers to stop the two ufologists, while he looks out at the mansion his tent is next to, stating how he can hear a little girl screaming inside... Chapter 11: Arlen Chapter ??: Villain's Valley Category:Subspace Emissary